Three Wishes
by SkySurf
Summary: In a moment of folly, Tezuka accidentally caused Fuji to get hurt. To show that he was sorry for hurting the tensai, Tezuka agreed to grant Fuji three wishes...TezuFuji
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Prince of Tennis**

**Chapter 1 – Three Wishes**

"I'm sorry, Sue-san," Tezuka apologized for he thought to be the fifth time, "But I have to reject you." He said, hoping that he had made himself clear.

Standing before the Seigaku tennis captain with arms crossed was the flamboyant figure of a girl – a girl with unnaturally fair hair dressed off her face in a ponytail. Her slender body was dressed in the familiar Seigaku school uniform, although the skirt seemed to be too short for her.

"Never mind then," She replied with a sweet smile as she purred, "I will make you accept me someday, Mitsu-kun." With that, she fluttered her eyes at the stony-looking Tezuka before sashaying away from the taller boy, towards the direction of her classroom that was located on the second level of the school building.

Tezuka sighed heavily as he rubbed his temples tiredly. It seemed that the Seigaku captain was now being courted by a determined female who refused to back down despite being rejecting her five times.

Walking up the stairs, a brown-haired boy was making his way towards his classroom when he spotted Tezuka Kunimitsu standing near the top of the stairs, looking frustrated. Curious to know what was troubling the all-rounded tennis player, the boy placed his hand on Tezuka's shoulder upon reaching the top of the stairs.

Tezuka felt a hand on his shoulder. Trying hard not to roll his eyes, he thought, 'Don't tell me that it is Sue again.' Immediately, he shrugged off the hand in an aggressive manner, hoping that Sue would take the hint this time.

"How many times must I say, Sue-san? I really don't -" Tezuka stopped in mid-sentence, frozen when he realized at what he had done.

In a moment of his folly and aggression, Tezuka had pushed Fuji Syusuke slightly too hard, causing the latter to fall back. Luckily, the shorter boy managed to grab hold of the stair railing before he could take a plunge down the stairs. However, he had lost his footing on a step and cried out in pain as a 'crack' was heard.

"Fuji!" Tezuka exclaimed, immediately bending down to check on his friend who looked in pain, "I'm so sorry!" He apologized, sweat began to form on his forehead.

Fuji shook his head as he forced a grin, "I have no idea that you are so aggressive, Tezuka." He chuckled before grimacing, "...I think I have sprained my ankle." He said wistfully.

"I'm so sorry, Fuji! I have no idea it was you who was behind me just now," Tezuka apologized again, feeling very bad in his heart that he had hurt his friend. Without further delay, he turned his back towards Fuji and placed the injured boy's hands around his neck.

"Let me bring you to the first aid room," Tezuka said. Without waiting for a reply, Tezuka piggybacked Fuji towards the destination, not caring about the strange looks other students sent to them since his mind was preoccupied with the injured boy.

Fuji felt a blush creep up his neck. Despite the injury, the tensai felt warm and comfortable at the close contact with Tezuka – his Tezuka. Unknowingly, he wrapped his arms closer around Tezuka's neck, as he leaned in closer to feel and smell the person who held his affection.

"Are you in pain? Don't worry, we are reaching," Tezuka huffed in a apologetic voice, as he quickened his pace.

**FujiTezukaFujiTezukaFujiTezukaFujiTezukaFujiTezukaFujiTezukaFujiTezukaFujiTezuka**

"He will recover in a week's time, as long as he does not worsen his injury," the doctor declared after wrapping some bandages around the sprained ankle.

"Thank you, sensei," Tezuka said quietly, feeling relieved to hear that Fuji would recover soon.

Slowly walking out of the first aid room, Fuji teased, "Tezuka, you know...You could have just let me walk slowly to see sensei instead of piggyback me," he paused before giving a soft chuckle, "Tezuka," he paused again as a sudden idea suddenly popped into his mind, "Don't you think that you should do something to prove that you are feeling sorry for causing me to get hurt?"

Suddenly stopping in his tracks, Tezuka stared at the shorter boy incredulously.

"I...I am really sorry to hurt you, Fuji," he stuttered as he tried to gather his mind, "What would you want me to do?"

Fuji looked at Tezuka with every evidence of delight as he said, with laughter bubbling in his voice, "Grant me three wishes then."

Tezuka blinked. 'Three wishes?' He thought skeptically as he raised an eyebrow questioningly at the smiling tensai.

"I will not ask you to do anything against your morals, or make you feel embarrassed," Fuji continued. Sensing that the Seigaku captain seemed unwilling to agree, Fuji faked a hurt look as he whined, "Tezuka does not feel sorry for hurting me at all..."

"Alright," Tezuka sighed in defeat as he spoke in a gruff voice, "What are the wishes then?"

A delighted smile flashed across Fuji's face as his eyes twinkled, "The first wish is for you to walk me home and to school everyday till my ankle recovers, since..." Fuji continued, without giving Tezuka a chance to interrupt yet, "...since I need someone to help me carry my bag and meanwhile make sure that I don't worsen my injury."

After thinking for a few seconds, Tezuka nodded as he spoke, "Okay, considered that wish granted. How about the other two wishes then?" He asked, feeling curious at what the well-known sadist would request.

"Well," Fuji said as he shot a thoughtful look at Tezuka, "I will tell you when I know what wishes I want." He grinned.

Heaving a sigh, Tezuka took hold one of Fuji's hands into his own, as he said, "That should be fine with me. Let's go to class. We are running late."

With that, he led the surprised Fuji towards the destination, trying to ignore the feeling of butterflies in his stomach at the close contact with the tensai.

**A/N:** I shouldn't be uploading fanfic since school has started(so sad) But I can't help it!! XD

How was the start of the story? I hope everyone likes it.. :D

Once again, reviews are appreciated!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Prince of Tennis**

**Chapter 2 – Granting the First Wish**

During tennis practice, Fuji Syusuke remained in his classroom to finish his assignments since he could not join the rest of the regulars. Occasionally, he would look out of the window to search the area for signs of the boy who always made him feel safe and, his heart flutter – Tezuka Kunimitsu.

"Ne, Tezuka," Fuji whispered as he gazed dreamily at the captain who was now in training with the tennis club members, "Just allow me to be selfish this time...Let me have the chance to have the feel of us being together like a couple..." he sighed, propping his face against his left hand as he leaned against the window sill, "...at least till my wishes are granted."

_At the tennis courts..._

"Alright everyone! That's all for today. You are dismissed!" Tezuka ordered.

Cried of joy and relief were immediately heard as the tennis club members had trained very hard for that day, much harder than usual.

"Let's have dinner together, Ryoma," Momoshiro, the dark-haired powerhouse player grinned as he draped an arm over the scrawny shoulder of his lover affectionately, "You are too skinny!"

"Mada mada dane," Ryoma smirked as he pulled his cap lower. Sensing that someone was looking, Ryoma glanced up and was surprised to find the tensai staring at the Seigaku captain, who was currently engrossed in a conversation with Coach Ryuzaki.

At once, Echizen Ryoma nudged the taller boy, and gestured him to look in the direction of Fuji Syusuke who apparently did not seem to notice the couple's stare.

"Takeshi," Ryoma began with a questioning note in his voice, "Why on earth is Fuji-senpai looking at Buchou with such a weird dreamy look?"

Momoshiro stared at the shorter boy before he gave a short bark of laughter. "Don't you find Fuji's expression familiar, Ryoma?"

Ryoma stared, his face crunched up as he searched his mind for an answer. A sudden realization dawned onto him soon enough as he looked up at Momoshiro, "That expression," he spoke with certain animation, his eyes brightened up by memory, "You had that expression when you fell in love with me!"

Once the words came out of his mouth, Ryoma immediately placed his hand over his lips, feeling embarrassed as he felt warmth spreading over his cheeks.

Momoshiro chuckled. Steering his partner in the direction of the changing room, he remarked, "Let's wish that Fuji will be able to be together with Tezuka," he paused as he gazed fondly at the still-blushing Ryoma, "...Just like us."

**FujiTezukaFujiTezukaFujiTezukaFujiTezukaFujiTezukaFujiTezukaFujiTezukaFujiTezuka**

Just as the sun was setting, dusk repainted the sky with warm orange light. Leaning heavily against the school main gate was Fuji Syusuke as he just reached the school entrance after walking slowly down three flights of stairs with his injured ankle.

"Fuji," a voice said quietly, immediately catching the tired boy's attention, "I am sorry to keep you waiting."

Grinning, Fuji's eyes brightened upon seeing the taller boy walking towards him. Without waiting for the tensai's reply, Tezuka took hold of Fuji's bag, which was surprisingly light, and slung it over his right shoulder.

"Let's go home," Tezuka said as he automatically took Fuji's right hand into his left. The hands fitted perfectly as though they were pieces that belonged to a same jigsaw puzzle.

The slow walk home after alighting from the bus was silent, yet comfortable. While Tezuka felt extremely happy without knowing why, the shorter boy kept stealing glances at the bespectacled boy, his stomach fluttering and heart racing at the close contact.

"Well, Tezuka," Fuji began, breaking the silence between them, "Can I ask you a question?"

Letting out one of his rare smiles, Tezuka replied, "You already did." He chuckled softly as he continued, "Okay, go on."

Fuji gave Tezuka a brief flash of amused smile before replying, "I did not know that the stony-looking Seigaku captain could joke," he teased before continuing, "What is your idea of a romantic date?"

Tezuka raised an eyebrow. "My idea of a romantic date," he began slowly, "...can be anything," he shrugged, "It may even include sharing bread with the one I love on a Valentine's Day...as long as we are together, a romantic date can take in any form, at any time, at any place." He finished, surprised at himself for saying so many things at one go.

"What is your idea of a romantic date then?" Tezuka asked, this time his turn to break the brief silence. Fuji tilted his head at Tezuka, smiling again as he gave a simple reply, "I don't know that myself."

However, deep down in his heart, Fuji answered silently, 'My idea of a romantic date is the same as yours, Tezuka. So long as I am with you, even a walk home like this makes me feel happy...and everything romantic.'

Upon reaching the house of Fuji Syusuke, Tezuka let go of Fuji's hand to hand over the shorter boy's school bag. The moment he let go of Fuji's hand, Tezuka immediately felt a twinge of loss in his heart. Shaking off that feeling for a moment, Tezuka said, "See you tomorrow. I will fetch you to school. Take care, Fuji."

"Take care, Tezuka. Thanks for sending me home," Fuji replied with an evident tease in his voice, his eyes twinkling.

Slowly, Tezuka turned and started to make his way home, staring at his left hand that just held Fuji's earlier. He wanted more of Fuji's companionship, hadn't he? If he had not, why would he miss the warmth and feel of Fuji Syusuke when they parted a few moments ago? Just then, a familiar ringing tone broke his thoughts. Taking out his cellphone, Tezuka forced himself not to express disgust when he saw who the caller was – Sue. Without hesitation, he shut off his communication device. The silence with Fuji Syusuke was much, much preferred.

**A/N**: (stares horrified at the piles of assignments. Author burns them.) This story is more important!! Haha.. XD

I really hope that everyone enjoys reading this chapter.

Thanks to all who reviewed the previous chapter.

Once again, reviews are greatly appreciated:D


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Prince of Tennis**

**Chapter 3 - Contentment**

"Tezuka, really...Thank you for fetching me to school this morning," Fuji thanked the taller boy, wondering why out of the sudden he had become so polite to the captain.

"It's alright. It is my responsibility anyway."

'Responsibility,' Fuji repeated the word in this mind, as he felt a little twinge of sadness in his heart, 'Do you feel happy being with me? Or am I just being a burden then?'

"Fuji," Tezuka glanced at the shorter boy who looked troubled, "Is something wrong?"

Surprised at being caught off guard, Fuji immediately put on a mask – his usual smile as he shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly, "Nothing. Nothing is wrong."

Upon reaching the school gates of Seigaku High, the tennis captain spotted the familiar figure of a female whom he dreaded to see.

"Fuji," he said suddenly with a hint of urgency in his voice, "I have something on. Is it okay if you walk slowly to your classroom by yourself?"

Feeling slightly bad for thwarting Tezuka's plan, Fuji apologized, "I'm sorry for holding you up. I will make it to the classroom safely on my own."

With a nod of thanks, Tezuka hurried off. Curious to know what made the usual stony-looking boy now seeming so flustered, Fuji could not help but follow closely from behind.

'Why am I so afraid for Fuji to see Sue?' Tezuka pondered, frowning as he started to feel confused at the mixed wave of emotions he was currently experiencing. 'Could it be that I am worried that Fuji will get the wrong idea about me and Sue? If so, why?' He thought.

"Mitsu-chan!" Sue greeted, hoping that her voice carried enough sexiness to seduce Tezuka, "I'm so happy to see you."

Tezuka cringed at the voice of Sue. For a moment, he felt thankful that he had enough perseverance not to run off even hearing the voice of the irritating girl.

"Here's the lunch I have specially prepared for you." With that, Sue pulled out a brown box and placed it onto the hands of the shocked Tezuka. Immediately, she blew him a kiss and sauntered off before saying, "Remember to eat the lunch I prepared with my love!"

Taking in the scene was Fuji Syusuke, who stood with his eyes wide open. Glad for the fact that Tezuka had not notice the tensai, Fuji hurried off in the opposite direction, with his eyes staring at the ground.

"No wonder Tezuka is in a hurry," Fuji whispered, as his vision started to become blurred by the welling of warm tears in his eyes, "Tezuka already has a girlfriend," he mumbled.

'What should I do then?' Fuji thought with a sense of overwhelming helplessness and confusion.

"Humf!" Fuji cried out upon colliding with another person, "I'm sorry!" he apologized.

"It is okay, since there is a hundred percent chance that you will bump into somebody," a familiar voice commented.

Glancing up, Fuji heaved a sigh of relief upon seeing Inui, who was scribbling furiously in his notebook.

"Fuji," Inui said, pushing his glasses up, such that for a moment, Fuji thought that his spectacles would break, "Would you like to have a talk?"

Taken slightly aback at the invitation, Fuji stared suspiciously at the data tennis player. 'Hmm...why not? Maybe Inui will give some advice or something.'

Fuji nodded. "Let's meet at the rooftop during lunch break then," he said, pausing for a while before saying, "Thanks, Inui."

"No problem," Inui replied, before scribbling in his notebook again, walking away as he mumbled without Fuji hearing, "Chances of Fuji crying because of Tezuka...Hundred percent."

**FujiTezukaFujiTezukaFujiTezukaFujiTezukaFujiTezukaFujiTezukaFujiTezukaFujiTezuka**

Even the refreshing breeze could not lift up the spirits of Fuji Syusuke, who was waiting for Inui at the empty rooftop.

Fuji sighed again for the umpteenth time. Seeing Tezuka with another girl had truly caught the tensai by surprise. He had never thought that the Seigaku tennis captain would be interested in any relationships since his body and soul seemed to be focused on nothing but tennis.

"I guess I am wrong," Fuji said out aloud.

"Seeing Tezuka with another girl has made you upset? Ar...Ii data..." Inui's voice broke into Fuji's thoughts, startling the tensai.

Fuji shot a surprised glance at Inui. 'Am I that obvious?' he wondered.

"Don't worry," Inui began, sitting beside Fuji as he flipped through his notebook, "Tezuka has zero percent interest in that girl named Sue."

"No interest at all?"

"Absolutely," Inui confirmed, "Sue only sort of...force herself on Tezuka."

Feeling relieved at the news, Fuji stared at Inui in a puzzled fashion, "Why are you telling me this, Inui?"

A pregnant silence hung in the air before Inui spoke, "I thought you could make your feelings known to Tezuka."

Fuji immediately chuckled, "How could I tell him?" He said, feeing embarrassed at once for confessing in front of Inui.

Closing his notebook, Inui pressed his hands together. He spoke slowly and haltingly, but with emphasis.

"You never know unless you try, Fuji. Just like me and Kaidoh. According to my data, I thought Kaidoh would never take any interest in me. Yet, I wanted no regrets. So I made my feelings known to him. Surprisingly, he had a touch for me too." He paused, looking at Fuji as he continued, "If I hadn't made the first step, Kaidoh and I would have never get together. Relationships don't progress according to data, I suppose. So I think you should at least try." He finished.

Fuji looked thoughtfully at the young, solemn face staring so earnestly at him. "Maybe..." Fuji trailed off.

"Inui," a gruff voice called out from the entrance.

Both third-year students turned to the direction of the voice to find Kaidoh Kaoru approaching them.

Giving Fuji a slight nod to acknowledge his presence, Kaidoh turned to Inui and said, "Lunch? Together?"

Standing up, Inui looked down at Fuji who remained seated, as he repeated, "I think you should at least try."

With that, Inui walked off, grabbing hold of the viper's left hand onto his own, leaving Fuji staring enviously at the couple.

"Giving it a try?" Fuji whispered.

"There you are!" A voice broke into Fuji's thoughts once more.

Startled, Fuji turned and was secretly delighted to find Tezuka Kunimitsu standing at the entrance, looking slightly breathless.

"I have been looking everywhere for you. Kaidoh told me you were here." Tezuka said.

Cocking his head to one side, feeling confused, Fuji asked, "Why are you looking for me?"

Without answering his question, Tezuka showed Fuji a blue bag in his hand, "I brought lunch. Let's eat together."

Taken by surprise again for the third time in that day, Fuji blurted, "I thought someone made lunch for you."

Tezuka froze. 'Had Fuji seen him and Sue? Had Fuji mistaken Sue as his girlfriend?' With a shrug, hoping that it would portray to Fuji that he did not care for the lunch that Sue made, Tezuka said, "...I let Momoshiro have that lunch."

Not wanting to ask any further, the pair started to eat, both feeling warmth and happiness at the current situation.

"Tezuka," Fuji said with a hint of mischief in his voice, "Yumiko-neesan says that in sale, there is such a thing as 'Buy one get one free'? I prefer, 'Have Tezuka's lunch, and get to lean on him for free.'" With that, Fuji placed his head comfortably on Tezuka's shoulder as he glanced up at the clear, blue sky.

Tezuka stiffened for a moment. But he gradually relaxed as he began to feel how right it was for Fuji to lean on him like that.

Stealing a glance at Tezuka, Fuji thought wistfully, 'Letting Tezuka know my feelings? Well...maybe not now, since I have no confidence yet. I don't want to change the current situation...yet.'

**A/N**: I hope this chapter is as enjoyable as the previous ones:)

Thanks to all for reviewing the previous chapter.

Lastly, reviews are greatly appreciated:D


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis. So sad.**

**Chapter 4 – Second Wish**

A week passed by very quickly. Too quickly, it seemed to Fuji Syusuke for he would definitely start to miss the daily companionship with Tezuka Kunimitsu since his ankle recovered. Ever since that day where Fuji had lunch together with the captain, the tensai did not bring up the subject of Sue, and neither did Tezuka.

"Well, Tezuka," Fuji began reluctantly upon reaching the school gates of Seigaku High, "You don't have to accompany me to school anymore since my ankle has recovered. My first wish is granted," he gave a Cheshire grin with a twinkle in his eye.

'No! I want to accompany you to school everyday!' Tezuka's mind screamed, his eyes instantly widening upon realizing what he had just thought.

"Well," Fuji continued thoughtfully, "I will tell you my second wish soon enough. See you later during tennis practice. Bye!" He was about to hurry off when Tezuka grabbed his hand.

"Fuji! Wait!"

Fuji Syusuke stopped short in his tracks. Something in Tezuka's tone struck him, and he stared at the taller boy in surprise.

"Erm..." Tezuka paused as he breathed in deeply, trying to calm his racing heart down as he started to feel nervous at what he was going to say next, "...Don't mind if we go to school together? I mean, I am already used to this routine and I don't wish to disrupt the routine..."He swallowed as clenched and unclenched his fists, hoping that he did not look nervous in front of Fuji, "We could still have lunch together too..." He trailed off, hoping that the tensai would get the hint.

Grinning even wider, Fuji nodded, his throat choked with emotions that could send him flying to heavens.

"Okay. See you later during lunch break." With that,Tezuka walked towards the direction of his classroom.

Not long after they parted, Fuji was again stopped in his tracks when he saw a blur of red-hair rushing towards him.

"Fujiko! You have recovered!" Eiji exclaimed happily. The acrobatic player stared at his friend for a while before he asked, raising an eyebrow, "Fujiko, are you dating Buchou?"

"Huh?" Fuji asked, shocked at Eiji's sudden question, "No, we aren't." He shook his head, 'How I wish that we were,' he thought wistfully.

Pouting in disappointment, Eiji released his hold on his friend as he continued, "I thought you were dating since you and Buchou have been so close lately. Do you like him, Fujiko? I think you really do!"

Fuji was dumbstruck. 'Am I that obvious to everyone?' He wondered.

"Why don't you go on a date with Buchou? You two look so perfect together!" Eiji suggested, his eyes brightening at that idea. Without waiting for Fuji's reply, Eiji continued, his eyes now seemed dreamy as he began to speak with relish and pleasure, "I remembered the time when I asked Oishi out on a date. I was so nervous, but I really wanted to be with Oishi. Even if Oishi might not agree in the end, I still believe that I should give it a shot. Luck should be on my side, since on that date, Oishi asked me to be his boyfriend! So," Eiji paused, shooting his friend a hopeful look, "Just give it a try, Fujiko! Ask Buchou out on a date!" He winked.

At this moment, the bell rang, signaling the start of lessons before Fuji could reply. As the both of them started to make their way towards their classroom, Fuji's mind wandered.

'Inui, and now ever Eiji suggested that I try. Should I?'

**TezukaFujiTezukaFujiTezukaFujiTezukaFujiTezukaFujiTezukaFujiTezukaFujiTezukaFuji**

Tezuka closed his eyes, feeling the caress of the gentle breeze as he waited for Fuji at the rooftop. Placed beside the bespectacled boy was the familiar blue bag – lunch, which he had prepared for both of them.

While Tezuka Kunimitsu looked calm, in his heart and soul, he was confused. Why would he care whether Fuji would get the wrong idea between him and that irritating Sue? Why would he initiate the invitation to have lunch with Fuji? And, why did he feel the unmistakable prick in his heart when Fuji said that he did not have to accompany the tensai to school anymore? He had even come up with a stupid excuse about not wanting to disrupt his routine in order to accompany Fuji to school! All these actions seemed to reflect the gestures of a close and caring friend, yet somewhere deep in the captain's heart, it meant something else.

"Been waiting long?" a voice broke Tezuka's train of thoughts.

Opening his eyes, Tezuka's heart skipped a beat as he took in the soft features of Fuji, who looked anything but an angel.

Shaking his head, he could only choked out the word, "No."

Sitting comfortably beside him, Fuji smiled softly at Tezuka as he teased, "Still a man of few words." He laughed before continuing, "Tezuka, I have a second wish for you to grant." He stared at Tezuka who was observing the tensai silently, "I want to have a date. Will you grant me a date?" He asked hopefully.

Tezuka blinked as the words sank in. 'A date?' He had not expect that wish to be from Fuji. As their eyes made contact, Tezuka could see that Fuji's blue eyes were poignant with suppressed feelings. But what?

Tezuka ran a hand through his hair, looking thoughtfully before replying, "How about this Saturday? We could meet in the morning at ten. I will fetch you."

Fuji looked slightly surprised. He had not really expect Tezuka to agree in granting this wish. 'I guess Inui and Eiji were right,' Fuji chuckled silently.

**A/N: **I am really sorry for the slow update. To all whom I have said that I will update as soon as possible, I have tried my best to squeeze time out to update this story.

So, I do hope this chapter does not disappoint anyone. :)

Once again, reviews are greatly appreciated.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Prince of Tennis**

**Chapter 5 – The Date**

Unlike the week that passed by in the blink of an eye, Saturday seemed to take an eternity to come in Fuji's point of view. The tensai tossed and turned restlessly in his bed, unable to sleep as his mind was nowhere else but on the date with Tezuka Kunimitsu tomorrow.

'What are you so nervous about?' Fuji thought.

"Of course you are nervous, baka. You explicitly said that you want a date with Tezuka," he said dryly, "I wonder what Tezuka has planned for tomorrow," he mumbled sleepily as his eyes began to droop heavily.

**TezukaFujiTezukaFujiTezukaFujiTezukaFujiTezukaFujiTezukaFujiTezukaFujiTezukaFujiTezukaFujiTezukaFujiTezukaFujiTezukaFujiTezukaFujiTezukaFuji**

"Good morning, Tezuka!" Fuji greeted, his breath almost taken away by the sight of the taller boy standing at his doorway. Tezuka was dressed in a simple black shirt with black pants, and a dark-colored vest. His hair looked tousled, yet it was tousled in a neat way. Overall, Fuji could only describe Tezuka in only a word – handsome.

Tezuka took in the sight of a seemingly nervous Fuji who stood before him. He had to admit, that the shorter boy looked absolutely stunning, even with a short-sleeved blue shirt and tight jeans. His hair fell and framed his face in a cute way, and under the morning light, Tezuka noticed that Fuji had the most amazing blue eyes.

"Erm," Tezuka cleared his throat, hoping that he would not be caught for staring at the tensai, "Shall we go?"

Fuji's eyes glittered with excitement. He could not wait to spend his Saturday with the Seigaku captain – without anyone to disturb the both of them.

Automatically, Fuji grabbed hold of Tezuka's hand as he grinned at the surprised latter with a gleam of mischief in his eyes. "Let's go then. Lead the way, Tezuka." He smiled.

Clearing his throat as he pushed his spectacles against the bridge of his nose with his free hand, Tezuka hoped that he did not look flustered as he felt a slight blush creep up his neck. Unconsciously giving Fuji's hand a gentle squeeze, Tezuka led the both of them to their first destination. The fact that Tezuka did not release his hold on Fuji had surprised himself, and yet the captain felt that it seemed perfectly alright and normal for him. In fact, he was feeling butterflies in his stomach at the close contact with the tensai. It was his first date with Fuji after all!

The first stop brightened Fuji Syusuke's day further after they alighted from the bus. Standing in front of a majestic building, the museum was surrounded by an expanse of lush green lawn. A strip of flowers already blossomed down the centre of the lawn, white sakura trees bordered the grounds and parking lot.

"Photo exhibition?" Fuji asked.

Tezuka only nodded as he led the excited tensai into the museum. He had spent at least two days racking his brain about where to bring the tensai on a date. Initially, he thought a visit to the photo exhibition might be boring since Fuji had been to many previously. But his mind changed when he saw genuine happiness emanating from Fuji as the latter shared his knowledge about photography happily.

**TezukaFujiTezukaFujiTezukaFujiTezukaFujiTezukaFujiTezukaFujiTezukaFujiTezukaFujiTezukaFujiTezukaFujiTezukaFujiTezukaFujiTezukaFujiTezukaFuji**

The next activity that they did was to watch a movie. Tezuka, not knowing what type of movie that Fuji liked, had politely asked Fuji to choose.

"Well, let's watch this movie. I heard that it is a good comedy." Fuji said thoughtfully. Deep down in his heart, Fuji knew that he only wanted to see more of Tezuka's smiles and had thus deliberately chose that movie.

And so, throughout the movie, Fuji kept stealing glances at the taller boy, his eyes softening whenever he saw Tezuka laughing heartily.

'Tezuka, I feel happy being with you. Do you?' Fuji asked silently.

The day passed quickly, though the couple had gone for dinner at a simple restaurant with Tezuka insisting on footing the bill. 'Too quickly', Fuji thought sadly.

"Is something bothering you?"

Fuji stuttered, a little startled, "...No...why would anything bother me?" He smiled across the table at Tezuka, who was looking thoughtfully at Fuji.

With a little shrug, Tezuka remarked, "You look bothered. But I'm glad that you aren't."

**TezukaFujiTezukaFujiTezukaFujiTezukaFujiTezukaFujiTezukaFujiTezukaFujiTezukaFujiTezukaFujiTezukaFujiTezukaFujiTezukaFujiTezukaFujiTezukaFuji**

"Thanks for everything, Tezuka. I mean, today's date is awesome – photo exhibition, movie, window shopping and dinner...You are really good at making wishes come true, Tezuka. You must be a genie in your previous life," Fuji joked with a beam of smile on his face.

Tezuka felt a blush creep up his neck. He felt flattered and glad that Fuji enjoyed the day with him. He had been worrying the day before that Fuji might find the date a disappointment.

"So, to thank you," Fuji paused, "Let me accompany you home this time, okay?" He asked softly.

Tezuka ran a hand through his hair, looking thoughtfully. 'I want to send Fuji home. But he looks so...sincere.'

Tezuka nodded, since refusing would not change Fuji's decision anyway.

The journey to Tezuka's residence was silent, yet both boys felt contented, with the constant brushing of arms against each other, feeling the warmth of each other as they held hands.

"Tezuka," Fuji started, his voice wavering slightly as he breathed in deeply, "What do you think of me?" He asked, fixing his blue eyes at his companion.

A pregnant silence followed. Tezuka was unsure of how to reply the tensai. He knew that Fuji was special to him, but special as what? He stared down at the clasped hands, as he tried to make sure of his feelings. He could not just answer Fuji when he himself was not clear about it. He had to be responsible, not only to himself, but most importantly, to Fuji.

"I —"

"Is okay," Fuji forced a smile, hoping that Tezuka would not see the hurt look on his face, "I'm just joking! You don't have to answer me. Oh, we have reached," Fuji remarked softly, "Thanks again for everything, Tezuka. Good night." He said stiffly, before letting go of Tezuka's hand and hurried away without waiting for Tezuka's reply.

'What do you take me as? Why are you doing this me?' Fuji thought, as he walked down the street, with eyes downcast. But he had not gone that far when a voice broke the silence of the night.

"Fuji Syusuke," a cold, yet familiar voice called out, stopping Fuji in his tracks.

**A/N**: I am sorry if Tezuka or Fuji is slightly OC. I am trying my best.

I really hope no one is disappointed reading this chapter. :)

To all who reviewed the previous chapter, thanks again! Your reviews mean a lot to me. :D

Once again, reviews are greatly appreciated.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Prince of Tennis**

**Chapter 6 – The Third Wish**

Fuji turned to the source of the voice and was not happy at all to find Sue glaring haughtily back, with arms folded across her chest.

"Hello. Do I know you?" Fuji lied.

The female sauntered towards Fuji and planted her feet firmly, staring at the tensai coldly in the eyes, "Stay away from Mitsu-kun." She said harshly without even bothering to introduce herself.

'Inui was right,' Fuji thought. No way was he going to back down, unless Tezuka loved this girl, which Fuji did not believe at all.

"Why should I?" He asked in a cold, yet defiant tone.

Sue frowned, feeling irritated. She had not expected Fuji to question her back. She only expected the boy to obey her. Drawing herself to a full height, she squared her shoulders as she answered, "Well, you kept Mitsu-kun busy from his schedule. Don't you think that you are selfish? Mitsu-kun has lots of more important things to do than to entertain you!"

A tense silence immediately followed, making Sue look away as she felt slightly uncomfortable, sensing the cold stare from the tensai.

"And…what if I refuse?" Fuji slowly replied with an evident note of challenge in his voice, his usual smile etched onto his face.

Immediately, Sue snapped her head up and glared at the calm-looking Fuji. "Let's have a match then. If you lose, you will have to stay away from Mitsu-kun forever."

This was a fight. 'It can be a fight over Tezuka, but it can be a fight over my pride,' Fuji thought. But he was not certain anymore when he answered with a strong conviction, "I accept. If I lose, I will stay away from Tezuka."

"Good. I shall see that you keep your word." Spinning around, Sue was about to saunter off in the opposite direction with a smirk of triumph on her face when she heard Fuji asked, "By the way. Who are you?"

She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. Didn't Fuji Syusuke know her? "Sue," she said irritably as she turned to face the tensai again. But she was only greeted by the retreating figure of her rival.

Dragging his feet as he slowly approached his house, Fuji gazed at the sky. Punctuated by huge beautiful stars, it was as though the sky was a huge canvas of glittering lights and Fuji could not help but feel dwarfed by the immense cosmic spectacle before him.

'Keeping you busy from your schedule…' Fuji whispered softly as he recalled the words that Sue had said earlier.

Taking out his handphone, Fuji sent a text message to the Seigaku captain. He typed, 'Tezuka, here is my third wish and final wish. Take care of yourself and stay happy.'

**TezukaFujiTezukaFujiTezukaFujiTezukaFujiTezukaFujiTezukaFujiTezukaFuji**

Tezuka blinked. He read and re-read the text message from Fuji repeatedly. "…take care of yourself and stay happy?" He read out aloud, his face gradually showing a frown as his eyebrows drew together.

Immediately, Tezuka dialed Fuji's handphone number, hoping that the tensai would answer his call.

Tezuka frowned even more as the ringing continued. Fuji was not answering his call at all.

Finally deciding to give up, Tezuka ended the call as he sat on his bed, shoulders slumped in defeat.

He read the message again. It was so…un-Fuji-like. Tezuka had looked forward to grant the tensai's third wish, but right now he could not help but feel disappointed…and lonely.

Fuji's wishes were unexpected, and though the third wish was out of Tezuka's expectations too, the captain felt disappointed. 'That means I can't have other excuses to be near Fuji,' he admitted.

Tezuka sighed as he removed his spectacles and massaged his temple. Today's date and Fuji's sudden question had cleared the cloud of emotions that Tezuka had been feeling towards the prodigy.

He loved Fuji.

But how was he going to tell Fuji after what had happened earlier? No doubt that Fuji was hurt, but if he were to tell Fuji now that he loves the tensai, it was highly likely that Fuji would think that Tezuka had only said it just to comfort him.

'Tomorrow,' Tezuka swore silently as he stared out of his window, 'No matter what, I will let Fuji know.'

**TezukaFujiTezukaFujiTezukaFujiTezukaFujiTezukaFujiTezukaFujiTezukaFuji**

Morning sunlight streamed in through the glass, making them as warm as summer. Fuji stirred, his face crunching up in a frown as his eyes fluttered open to meet the sunshine.

Taking in a deep breath as the tensai stretched lazily in his bed, Fuji muttered, "Well, time for the match." He said grimly.

**A/N**: Hi everyone! I am very sorry for the lack of update as I am quite busy lately. sets fire to the pile of work

I do hope you enjoyed reading this chapter though.

I must say thanks to all who reviewed the previous chapters. Because of you all, I kept telling myself that I must update. 

Once again, reviews for this chapter are greatly appreciated.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Prince of Tennis**

**Chapter 7 – The Match**

"You are early," Fuji commented as he approached Sue who sat on a bench with a bored look on her face, "Can't wait to play the match, I suppose? I didn't know that you are so passionate about tennis," Fuji said dryly.

Sue only gave a nonchalant shrug as she stood to walk across the tennis court to get into her position. As she sauntered past Fuji, she paused in her tracks, treating Fuji to a cold stare as she answered, "I can't wait to see you staying away from Mitsu-kun forever, Fuji Syusuke." A quick twisted smile flashed across her face as she walked on.

Fuji sighed inwardly. 'What have I gotten myself into? A fight for Tezuka? My pride? Even if it was for Tezuka, yesterday's incident had already indicated that Tezuka doesn't like me at all.' Fuji shook his head, trying to push the thoughts away, 'But for now, I need to focus on the match.'

FujiTezukaFujiTezukaFujiTezukaFujiTezukaFujiTezukaFujiTezukaFujiTezuka 

Tezuka strolled down the familiar street leading to Fuji's residence. With hands placed in both of the pockets of his black track pants, Tezuka slowed down his pace as he began to reach his destination. No doubt that the Seigaku tennis captain was nervous. Despite the look of confidence etched on his handsome face, Tezuka's heart was racing. Taking in a deep breath, he muttered, "This is it. It is now or never."

Taking out his handphone, Tezuka dialed the familiar number that he had already memorized in his heart.

"Fuji is still not answering my call," Tezuka sighed s he slid his handphone back into his pocket. Since yesterday's incident, Tezuka tried to contact Fuji, but the tensai seemed to be avoiding his calls.

"I guess I have to talk to him personally," Tezuka muttered yet again as he saw his destination in his view now.

"Ohayo, Yumiko-san," Tezuka greeted as he saw Fuji's older sister locking the main door.

"Ohayo, Tezuka," the taller woman greeted back with a cheerful smile, "Are you looking for Syusuke? He is not at home at this moment. I think he has gone to play tennis at the nearby street tennis courts."

'Play tennis?' Tezuka wondered as he politely answered with a word of thanks before hurrying off to look for the prodigy.

**FujiTezukaFujiTezukaFujiTezukaFujiTezukaFujiTezukaFujiTezukaFujiTezuka**

Fuji was starting to feel tired as beads of perspiration trickled down his face. The lack of a good night rest had obviously caused Fuji to feel weary more easily compared to the other matches he had played. However, being a tensai, Fuji was still leading the game by 5-2. 'One more game,' Fuji thought as he ran forward to serve back a high ball, 'One more game and I will win.'

Sue was a tough opponent since she was a member of the Seigaku girls' tennis team after all. Despite the case, it was obvious that she was no match for the well-known tensai in terms of skills and physical strength.

'Damn that Fuji,' Sue swore silently as she dashed to the side of the court to return Fuji's serve, 'How dare he play with me like that.'

"Penny for your thoughts," Fuji suddenly spoke with a subtle hint of tease in his voice, "Why are you playing against me with such an angry look on your face? Am I such a bad player?"

"You purposely lost to me in the first two rounds, didn't you? How dare you make a fool out of me!" She shouted as she sprinted forward and swung back the racket to return the ball with all her might.

Fuji shrugged as he reached forward to return Sue's hit on the ball, "I thought I am a gentleman but I guess you don't appreciate that." With that, Fuji suddenly did a drop shot, which appeared to surprise Sue since the latter was unable to run forward to return the ball on time.

"Game set. 6 games to 2. I win," Fuji declared, feeling delighted to see Sue scowling at him. 'Definitely she is a poor loser.' Fuji concluded.

Unknown to Fuji who was now being glared at by Sue, Tezuka was standing at a short distance away watching the situation. Tezuka definitely was surprised, 'I wonder how many surprises Syusuke can give?' He mused, "Why on earth would Fuji be playing against Sue?" He muttered.

'Syusuke! I just called him Syusuke!' Tezuka's eyes widened slightly upon the sudden realization.

"Syusuke." He whispered the name, feeling very pleased, as he immediately liked the sound of Fuji's name being pronounced.

The Seigaku captain's thoughts were cut off suddenly when he heard Sue shouting at Fuji with a high-pitched voice, "I hate you!!"

Worried that something bad might happen between the two players as Tezuka began to sense the increasingly tense atmosphere, he hurried down the steps to reach them.

"Whatever," Fuji shrugged nonchalantly as he turned towards the bench to pack his belongings, "I don't need you to like me anyway."

"You…" Sue stuttered as she tightened her grip on her tennis racket, "…Damn you!"

To Tezuka's horror, he saw Sue swung her racket to throw it at Fuji's head. But the tensai was unaware of it, since his back was turned towards the enraged female.

"Syusuke! Look out!" Tezuka shouted as he sprinted to pull the shocked tensai to safety in his arms.

'If I were slightly slower,' Tezuka thought, his heart racing wildly as his fingers turned slightly cold from fear, 'If I were a second slower, Syusuke would be injured!'

"What do you think that you are doing?" Tezuka barked angrily at the stunned female, "Tennis is not something which you use to injure people!" He lashed out angrily, as he unconsciously tightened his hold on Fuji's waist, pulling the tensai against his chest.

"I…Mitsu-kun…I…" Sue sputtered as she started to approach the fierce-looking captain.

Fuji was absolutely stunned by Tezuka's outburst. He stared up into Tezuka. He had never seen Tezuka this angry before. No, he had never even seen Tezuka shouting at anyone like that. Even if it was during tennis practice, Tezuka only commanded with respect and calm, not shout with clear evidence of anger.

"If you are such a poor loser, you aren't fit to play tennis! Let's go, Syusuke."

'Huh? Syusuke?' Fuji thought, slightly startled.

Without waiting for the tensai's reply, Tezuka grabbed Fuji's belongings and led the both of them out of the tennis courts, before turning back to glare at Sue with cold, hard eyes, "And I will make myself clear this last time – I will never, ever like you."

**A/N**: I hope everyone enjoyed reading this chapter. My apologies that the last chapter was slightly short. :X

Even so, to all who reviewed in the previous chapter, thanks so much:D

Still, reviews for this chapter will be greatly appreciated!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Prince of Tennis Chapter 8 – Tezuka's Wish 

They had been walking a few hundred meters away from the tennis courts but Fuji had not said a word since. And neither did Tezuka break the silence between them.

Fuji's gaze remained on the ground, feeling very aware of Tezuka's hand on his waist and the close contact between them. A frown began to crease upon the tensai's forehead as his eyebrows drew together. Unconsciously, he slowed down to a stop.

"Are you hurt anywhere?" Tezuka's voice that obviously filled with worry and concern broke in, snapping Fuji out of his thoughts.

"Erm…No…" Fuji shook his head slowly, gathering his thoughts as he looked at the taller boy, "Thanks for saving me. And…you can let go of me now," he gave a weak smile as he began to move away from the Seigaku captain.

Immediately, an awkward silence followed as the pair recalled what had happened earlier.

"Fuji," Tezuka began as he pushed his spectacles against the bridge of his nose, "Why are you playing tennis against Sue? Tell me the truth," he added quickly, knowing very well that the tensai would probably just give him excuses.

Fuji shifted his gaze away from Tezuka, feeling his face heat up. 'It was so embarrassing! How am I supposed to tell Tezuka that I fought against Sue over him?'

Tezuka sighed. It was obvious to him that Fuji was not going to tell him the truth at any moment yet. "Let's go to your house to clean up. You need a change of clothes," he suggested, pointing to Fuji's clothes that smelled of sweat, not that Tezuka minded anyway.

**TezukaFujiTezukaFujiTezukaFujiTezukaFujiTezukaFujiTezukaFujiTezukaFuji**

Seated comfortably on the sofa of the living room, Tezuka took off his spectacles massaging his temples tiredly as he waited for Fuji to change his clothes.

'Okay, Syusuke is not going to tell me why he played the match against Sue. I'm sure it is not because they just want to match to pit their skills. There must be another reason behind it. Could it be…' Tezuka's brows gradually drew together, a frown beginning to crease on his forehead, '…could it be because of me?'

That possibility made Tezuka feel flattered, yet embarrassed at the same time. "What if it was not because of me? That would be so embarrassing if I ask Syusuke directly and he says "No". But…" he mumbled to himself as he adjusted his spectacles, staring off into space, "…it will show that Syusuke loves me if I was the reason that he played the match against Sue. No matter what, I must make Syusuke tell me the truth then."

"What were you saying, Tezuka?" Fuji's sudden whisper into Tezuka's ear startled the captain, who immediately turned to find himself looking into the angelic, yet playful face that took his breath away for a moment.

"Well, I…" Tezuka began slowly, taking in a deep breath to calm his racing heart. An idea suddenly popped into his mind. 'Now I could make Syusuke tell me the truth!'

Fuji swore that he saw a slight curl at the corner of Tezuka's lips but he was distracted when Tezuka continued, "Do you want to know what I was saying earlier?"

Fuji nodded, sensing a challenge coming from the captain.

"Well, I saved you from Sue's flying racket earlier. So…" he looked right into the tensai's blue eyes, at once finding himself drawn into them, "…so you need to grant me a wish unless," Tezuka added quickly, "…Unless you aren't sincere about thanking me for saving you at all."

Fuji took in a sharp breath. The tensai was dumbfounded. Never did he expect that Tezuka would employ the same tactic. Curious to know what Tezuka had in mind and unable to resist a challenge, Fuji leaned in slightly closer to Tezuka, tilting his head as he gave a playful grin, "Of course I am sincere. So, what is the captain's wish?"

'Great! Syusuke has taken the bait!' Tezuka thought as he unconsciously gave a smile of triumph.

"Well," Tezuka replied hesitantly, focusing his attention on the tensai, "This is a difficult wish. But you must promise that you will grant me that wish."

Fuji nodded quickly, now feeling very curious than ever about what Tezuka's wish was.

"Okay," Tezuka nodded, feeling pleased with himself for tricking the tensai as he gave a tiny smirk, "I wish to know the _real_ reason you played against Sue."

Feeling Tezuka's eyes on him, Fuji immediately broke off the eye contact. Running a hand through his hair, Fuji felt a blush creep up his neck.

"I…Well…" Fuji trailed off, his mind now searching to find the most convincing reason to tell Tezuka. He was absolutely caught off guard by Tezuka's wish. 'I never think that Tezuka would request this wish! How am I going to answer him?'

"Syusuke, look at me," Tezuka said in a gentle tone as his warm hands cupped the confused face of the tensai, "Tell me. I promise that I will not laugh or criticize you. Just tell me the truth." He pleaded softly, staring earnestly into the immense blue eyes of Fuji Syusuke.

Fuji sighed in defeat. Tezuka genuinely cared for him.

"Well," Fuji started slowly, pressing his hands together, "Sue challenged me. If I lose, I will have to stay away from you forever." He finished quickly, his face turned on at an alarming shade of red.

"Thank you." Tezuka said simply, feeling very touched that his Syusuke was willing to fight for him despite yesterday's incident that obviously upset the tensai.

Fuji stared at the taller boy in a puzzled fashion. 'Huh? Thank you? What was that suppose to mean?'

"About your third wish…" Tezuka cleared his throat, now his turn feeling slightly awkward.

"What is it about my third wish? It is easy for you to fulfill," Fuji commented, looking at the bespectacled boy curiously.

'Well, here goes,' Tezuka thought. He heaved in a deep breath, taking Fuji's smaller hands into his as he faced the tensai with a soft smile, "I can't fulfill the third wish without your help, Syusuke." Fuji's eyes widened when he realized that Tezuka had called him by his first name, "I can take care of myself, but it is only with you that I can stay happy."

The words sank in Fuji's mind. A silence followed and Tezuka began to worry that Fuji was going to reject him.

"I mean, only when you are my boyfriend, no," Tezuka shook his head as he corrected himself, "Only when you are my lover, then I can stay happy and fulfill the third wish."

Fuji gave a soft chuckle, "So what do you want me to do? Change the third wish?" He teased.

"Will you be my lover?" Tezuka asked bravely, as he gave Fuji's hands a gentle squeeze.

"Well, I can only say 'Yes', right? If not, you can't grant my third wish at all," Fuji replied with laughter bubbling in his voice as his eyes twinkled.

Sighing in relief, Tezuka managed a small smile as he looked at the tensai who had a mischievous grin etched on his face. Without replying, Tezuka leaned in to capture those soft lips of the boy who held his affection as he brought the tensai into his warm embrace. The kiss was chaste and simple, ye it conveyed the love that the couple had for each other.

"Well, Tezuka," Fuji whispered as he broke off the kiss for air, "I'm surprised that you just ask me to be your lover without giving me any present or ring. How insincere of you."

Tezuka gave a soft smile as he leaned in to kiss the playful tensai once more before replying, "I did. I gave you my love and…my first kiss."

**A/N**: How was this last chapter? I enjoyed writing this story very very much and I hope everyone enjoyed reading this chapter too!

To all who reviewed the previous chapter, thank you very much:D

Lastly, to all who reviewed the story, I would like to thank:

Vierblith, masi, yoshikochan, acantabloom, CriticismWiz.NeedAnOpinion-Ask everlastingdeath, Riyoku-kun, shadowgirl35, lovewritermaiko, maldita08, mvpsashi, Beautifully-Broken-Athena, icy sweet candy, LunaLocket, Salsal The Bad Girl, SheilaLuv, sempai-sama, shinjuku041, fujilovesme, secret25, TristainMontmorency, Jingy5, mesmerizedbyceruleaneyes, Fujima Priss, RussiansNekojinlover, a1y-puff, MysticBlood

Although this is the last chapter, please review ne? 


End file.
